potatoman_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends
Legends or known as is the full length 2019 psychological thriller that stars Jordan Lawson, Vic Pennie and Mariah Howard. The film is about in Chicago, Illinois a hebrew religious nerd Larry Thomas (Pennie) who knows evil spirits excist in real life. He lives in a house with bitter Mia Gardner former lawyer and sociopathic sassy roomate and who formely raises her 3 year old daughter Barbie under her circumstances. Michael Tale, a young white boy who seems loyal to Larry Thomas rakes his leaves in the back yard. Larry decides to pay young Michael about a couple bucks worth cash gor helping him. Michael disscusses with Larry about seeing paranormal activity at his home with Michael's parents are non religionists but Michael is being more a family with Larry cause of a long time bond of friendship and soon a father and son sort of relationship. Michael soon moves out of the neighborhood hood before the event of Halloween. Michael has 50$ dollars of money Michael says goodbye to Larry as he leaves for a couple weeks. Also known contacting him on the phone. Mar, Larry's younger cousin moves after her father Joel, sends her to Larry to trust him aftet Joel's wife Kali's death. Mar is at Larry's for long running period of time. Mia leaves her daughter at home as Mia heads for work, Latry sets up a party and tells Mar to go be by herself for while not being apart of the restricted party. Alvin Redrum, appears to arrive at the party at Larry's house with everybody else. Everyone stays barely at the party. Everyone and Larry knocks asleep. Alvin appears to be the only one awake, believing to possessed by the evil spirit. Alvin plans to mass murder Larry and cock everyone out before Mia gets home and kill Larry's little cousin Mar, once he finds she is upstairs. Alvin at 2 am, Mia has not came home yet. But Mar hears a lot of unexpected noises down stairs. Alvin is on his way to make everyone turn out. Which possibilty everyone at the party were going to leave until Alvin put alchohol in their wine. Knocking them drunk except Larry was the only one who didn't want a drink. Alvin checks everyone seeing if their dead or alive. Mar goes across the hallways wanting to use the bathroom until she hears Alvin up to something. Mar watches Alvin try to get everyone out. Mar runs up stairs, grabs her phone and trys contacting the police knowing Alvin's true plan. She texts Mia also. The police answer the phone. Mar tells them about evil Alvin. Alvin hears Mar and trys to head killing her carrying his knife. As he is on his way there Mar grabs something to hit Alvin with once behind the door. Alvin breaks in and busts the knob and Mar shuts the door as Alvin's hand savagily tries going in the door. Mar texted Mia who is actually on her way home. Larry wakes up hears Mar screaming amd nonsense finding everyone else is actually asleep soon to be dead in his house. Larry grabs a kitchen cutter and knife but doesnt want to kill Alvin upstairs but save Mar who is terrified . Larry is figuring how to attack Alvin first. He heads to Mar's room and Mar is trying to escape Alvin. Alvin gets chapped with Larry's lamp not dead. Larry saves Mar and tells her to call the cops and ambulance. The cops and ambulance come. Cops arrest Alvin. The paramedics gets the patients who were drugged, Mia comes back home. Mia screams about her lamp being broken and yells at Mar, blaming her for the cause. Larry comfronts and coffesses it was him, but didn't know it was her vase. Mia fusses at Larry. For three weeks Alvin has been in prison but no one knows what started with Alvin trying to kill everyone in the first place. Larry heads to a ppsychiatrist to confess Alvin's evil natured behavior towards Mar. Larry gets unexpected responses than sound less more convinced. Larry heads home and orders Chinese food. More parts coming soon..